


Fairytale

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff, JEM Week, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: Life might not be a fairytale, but it can definitely feel like it.





	

The one thing I remember from when I was younger was my father being up in my face telling me that life wasn’t a God damned fairytale. I remember it clearly because I told him that I wanted to be an author. He’d always been hard on me, seeing as how I was the oldest of three kids, and I was supposed to “set an example”. 

Now, I was thinking that he was going to end up eating his words. Living with Marco and Eren seemed like a fairytale in and of itself. Not in the way that everything was perfect because it certainly wasn’t, but more in the way that it was peaceful and made me happy. Between Eren’s loud personality and Marco’s shy disposition, life was damn near sublime. 

I looked up from where I was perched on the recliner when Eren came in with several plastic bags in tow. He shut the door behind him as quickly as he could, but a cold draft still drifted in. I curled my toes into the couch. Eren slid his boots, coat, and hat off, his nose and cheeks rosy from the cold. 

“What’d you get?” I asked. I stood up and moved towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

“Fairy lights,” he said with a grin. “And ornaments.”

I tilted my head. “But Eren, we don’t have a...”

I trailed off as the door opened again, and Marco came through with a box about seven feet tall. “Gee, Eren, thanks for waiting,” he muttered, shivering as he slipped his winter stuff off. 

I took the box from him and propped it up against the wall next to the door. “Okay, okay, guys. Somebody please tell me what’s with all this?”

“We don’t have a tree. We sold it when we moved into the apartment,” Eren said.

“And we wanted to celebrate Christmas as a family,” Marco chimed in too. “We haven’t had a Christmas with you.”

“We wanted to make memories and shit.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Plus we remembered that you like lights. So...” He gestured to the bags of Christmas lights, and upon closer inspection, I could see several red boxes poking holes in the plastic. “Yeah, we got lights.”

I blinked at the both of them, surprised to feel my vision begin to blur with tears. I reached out and pulled them both to me. “Thank you,” I whispered. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

They both hugged me back, and we stood like that. A ball of emotion and limbs in the middle of our doorway.

That night after dinner, we moved furniture around to make room for the tree in one of the corners of the living room. It took a grand total of 45 minutes to get the tree set up and decorated, and the rest of the lights got strung along the mantel. Halfway through that, Eren turned the music on and beckoned us closer where we danced and fumbled around for the second time in as many weeks.


End file.
